


Recovery

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bullying, Explanations, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Una cioccolata calda e un rapporto risanato.





	Recovery

**Recovery**

Era nell’aula adibita a redazione di Radio Osvaldo, in attesa che finisse di registrare il suo programma. Erano da poco riprese tutte le attività e le lezioni dopo le vacanze di Natale e aveva già preparato le successive puntate da registrare con Sana. 

Stava guardando il telefono, seduto su uno dei banchi, quando Emma entrò per prendere il giubbotto e lo zaino. Martino si alzò dalla sua postazione e le si avvicinò con un sorriso.

“Ciao!”

Lei lo guardò mentre si allacciava i bottoni del giaccone per poi rispondere freddamente. “Ciao.”

“Mi è stato riferito che dopo Natale saresti stata disponibile per una cioccolata calda con uno stronzo del quarto.” La guardava con un mezzo sorriso.

Lei lo fissò un momento prima di sorridere a sua volta. “Beh ti hanno riferito bene.”

A quel punto il sorriso di Martino si aprì su tutta la faccia. “Ti va se oggi pomeriggio ce la prendiamo?”

“Se non mi dai buca per l’ennesima volta...” Questa piccola frecciatina se l’aspettava. Lei in fondo era sempre stata diretta e sincera, probabilmente se non ci fosse stato prima Giovanni e poi Niccolò, probabilmente sarebbe stato proprio questo ad attrarlo.  

“No, lo giuro. Ti vengo anche a prendere in classe.” Le promise, prima di uscire dall’aula.

“Okay!”

***

Erano seduti a un tavolino un po’ appartato, in attesa che venissero portate le cioccolate. Fortunatamente il bar era quasi deserto, in questo modo avrebbero avuto la possibilità di parlare e chiarire con più tranquillità.

“So di averlo già fatto, ma vorrei scusarmi per bene stavolta.” 

“Mmmh. Vai allora.” Emma aveva ancora un atteggiamento sostenuto nei suoi confronti.

“Okay... Sono stato davvero un bastardo con te... e ti giuro che se tornassi indietro non mi comporterei così, farei le cose diversamente...”

“Tipo?”

Lo stava chiaramente mettendo alla prova. Si rese conto che era un comportamento un po’ immaturo ma cosa poteva aspettarsi? In fondo Emma rimaneva sempre la ragazzina sedicenne che era.

“Tipo la sera di Halloween. Ti avrei avvertito che me ne stavo andando. Solo che...” Provò a fare chiarezza con tutti i sentimenti contrastanti che aveva provato in quel periodo. L'incertezza di ciò che sarebbe successo se si fosse lasciato andare con Niccolò. La paura di scoprire che ciò che provava non era ricambiato e che si fosse immaginato tutto: gli sguardi, le provocazioni, il quasi bacio che si erano scambiati dopo la festa anni ottanta. 

“Solo che cosa?” Incalzò lei, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, quasi sfidandolo.

“Niccolò mi ha completamente stravolto. Non ci ho capito più niente.”

“Sei innamorato di lui?”

“Sì.” Lo disse deciso e sicuro come non lo era mai stato di nient’altro in tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento. “E molto anche!”

Lei rimase in silenzio. Cosa poteva dire di fronte a quella affermazione senza alcuna incertezza. Improvvisamente si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto. Di quanto anche lei avesse sbagliato nei suoi confronti. 

“Mi dispiace di averti fatto outing. Non avrei dovuto.”

“Eri arrabbiata, lo capisco. Volevi vendicarti.”

“All’inizio no, ne avevo parlato solo con mio fratello ma poi... forse un po’. Però ammetto che è stata un po’...” cercò le parole più corrette per continuare.

“Un’infamata?” Suggerì Martino. Lei annuì comprensiva. “Sono abbastanza esperto in questo, tranquilla. Non ce l’ho con te.”

“È che mi aspettavo un po’ di sincerità da parte tua.” Eh sì che non era stato del tutto sincero nemmeno lui, questo doveva dargliene atto.

“Non volevo essere falso. Solo che quando c’è di mezzo Niccolò non ragiono più... e poi avevo paura di, non so, non essere capito. Credo.”

“Ora l’ho capito. Mi dispiace. So che state avendo problemi per questo.”

“No tranquilla. Voglio dire, mi ridono alle spalle, mi prendono in giro, ma non me ne frega niente. Cioè... ci ho messo davvero tanto per arrivare dove sono ora e non mi faccio buttare giù da quattro coglioni che tra un anno non rivedrò più. E poi ho i miei amici a difendermi.”

“No, ma parlo delle scritte sul banco di Niccolò, soprattutto. E nei bagni.”

“In che senso? Quali scritte sul banco?” Chiese lui confuso. 

“Eh me l’ha raccontato mio fratello, a quanto pare qualcuno ha scritto col pennarello indelebile sul banco di Nicco  _frocio succhiacazzi_. Pensavo lo sapessi.”

“Ah.” Rimase interdetto dalla notizia. “No, Nicco non mi ha detto niente.” 

Perché Niccolò non lo aveva informato di queste cose? Sperò che volesse in qualche modo proteggerlo, come faceva sempre da quando lo conosceva, anche se spesso in maniera contorta e che capiva solo lui. Si appuntò mentalmente di parlargli e chiedergli spiegazioni.

“Se vuoi posso parlare con mio fratello. Cioè, mi ha assicurato che non è stato lui, ma ha un’idea di chi potrebbe essere, perciò magari posso chiedere a lui di farli smettere.”

“Grazie!” 

Rimasero a chiacchierare ancora per una mezz’ora e per la prima volta Martino si sentì a suo agio a stare con Emma, senza la pressione di una possibile relazione in cui avrebbe dovuto fingere un interesse che non c’era. E scoprì che Emma sapeva essere anche divertente e simpatica, con la battuta pronta e autoironica. Per un momento si sentì davvero in colpa per come l’aveva trattata, ma come era successo l’anno prima con Eva e Giovanni, ormai quello che aveva fatto era fatto e non poteva farci niente. Al massimo cercare di recuperare un’amicizia che stava ancora nascendo.

***

Quella sera si incontrò con Niccolò per un’uscita solo loro due e, come si era ripromesso, cercò il momento opportuno per chiedergli delle scritte. 

Erano in macchina, sfrecciando tra le strade quasi deserte di Roma, tornando verso casa di Martino, in silenzio, senza nemmeno la radio accesa. Era ormai una loro abitudine, farsi cullare dal rumore del traffico, in un silenzio rilassato e tranquillo, che sapeva di complicità, di casa, amore e una serenità conquistata. 

Quando la macchina si fermò davanti al Ponte della Scienza proprio accanto al Gazometro, dietro al palazzo dove abitava Martino, Niccolò si sporse per baciare il suo ragazzo e pomiciare un po’ prima di salutarsi, come facevano ad ogni uscita serale, e per un momento Martino si lasciò trasportare dalla lingua e dal sapore dell’altro. Succedeva sempre così, il suo cervello si annullava completamente e c’era solo Niccolò. Stavolta però si concentrò e si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per poter parlare.

“Ti devo chiedere una cosa...” Sussurrò, rimanendo ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

“Non puoi farlo dopo?” Chiese Niccolò per poi avvicinarsi nuovamente e baciare le labbra morbide del ragazzo.

“No, dai... è importante!” Si allontanò di nuovo e si mise seduto di lato, poggiato sul sedile del passeggero.

L’altro sospirò e lo imitò nella posizione in modo speculare. “Okay. Dimmi!”

Martino lo fissò, cercando di trovare la forza, perché sapeva che si sarebbe alterato, stava imparando a conoscerlo e non doveva farlo accorgere della sua ansia o si sarebbe chiuso a riccio, più di quanto già non facesse, per via dei suoi trascorsi tra le pressioni di Maddalena e dei genitori. Allo stesso tempo però doveva essere diretto, per evitare che sviasse il discorso. 

“Ti hanno scritto sul banco  _frocio succhiacazzi_?”

“Cosa?” Finse di cadere dalle nuvole. 

“È una domanda semplice, Nì.”

E all’improvviso ebbe un flashback dell’anno precedente, quando alla casa al mare di Gio, Eva gli aveva chiesto se il suo ragazzo, nonché suo migliore amico, si vedeva ancora con la sua ex. In quel momento capì quale sforzo aveva dovuto fare lei per chiedergli ciò che la tormentava. Quanto aveva sbagliato con lei... 

Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo e gli prese la mano per stringerla nella sua, quasi fosse un’ancora in mezzo al turbinio di emozioni che viveva e Martino se la lasciò stringere. Poi annuì piano, senza parlare, per evitare che la sua voce cedesse e crollasse.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” Non c’era risentimento né delusione nella sua voce, solo sana preoccupazione e rammarico per non essersi reso conto che quell’outing forzato non aveva colpito solo lui ma anche Niccolò.

“Perché non è un problema. Sono più forte di quello che credi, sai?”

“Lo so ma-” Lo interruppe per continuare il suo discorso.

“No! Quando ho capito di essermi innamorato di te, ho messo in conto che sarebbe potuto succedere questo. Lo sapevo già che qualcuno avrebbe avuto da ridire, ma non mi importa perché voglio stare con te e sono innamorato di te.” Lo disse con una voce talmente sicura e decisa che il cuore di Martino tremò e il respiro si spezzo per un momento. “E poi ho trovato un modo creativo di sistemare quella scritta.” 

Martino lo guardò preoccupato e chiese in che modo l’avesse sistemato. 

“L’ho modificato in  _frocio succhia_ ** _il_** _cazzo di Martino_ _Rametta_!” Rispose con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Non l’hai fatto!” Martino sbarrò gli occhi e si vergognò come mai in vita sua.

“Oh sì... E ne vado fiero!” Niccolò iniziò a ridere trascinandosi dietro anche il suo ragazzo, finché entrambi non ebbero le lacrime agli occhi.

“Tu la cancelli quella scritta.” Gli puntò il dito a mo’ di ordine. 

“Stai diventando autoritario, lo sai?”

“Non mi interessa, lunedì tu cancelli quella scritta!”

“Aaah quanto sei noioso. Ho il ragazzo più noioso del mondo.”

“Ah sì? Beh il tuo ragazzo più noioso del mondo ti dice che se non cancelli quella scritta, questo non lo vedi neanche col binocolo!” Lo minacciò, indicandosi il cavallo dei jeans, con ancora lo strascico delle risate sulle labbra.

“E va bene, lunedì mi porterò dietro lo spirito e toglierò tutto. Ora possiamo tornare a pomiciare come prima?” Niccolò si avvicinò e si riappropriò delle labbra dell’altro, che però lo fermò nuovamente.

“No, aspetta. Voglio che mi prometti che mi dirai queste cose. Non voglio scoprirlo da altri quello che succede, okay?” Stavolta non riuscì a nascondere la sua preoccupazione.

Niccolò gli accarezzò piano la guancia, con un sorriso appena accennato. Ogni volta Martino sapeva stupirlo in modi del tutto inaspettati: come riusciva a stargli vicino senza farlo sentire soffocato, come si preoccupava per lui senza farlo sentire un bambino da trattenere. Semplicemente il modo in cui lo amava. Perché anche se non se lo erano ancora detto ufficialmente, sapeva che Martino lo amava e glielo dimostrava in ogni cosa che faceva, in ogni parola che diceva, unicamente essendoci.

“D’accordo. Prometto che ti dirò sempre tutto.”

Martino sorrise e gli baciò la mano, ancora appoggiata sulla sua guancia, proprio come aveva fatto Niccolò quella notte sul terrazzo della scuola. Sembrava passato un tempo indefinito da quel giorno nonostante non fosse nemmeno un mese: magari la loro storia non sarebbe stata un ‘per sempre’ ma, anche se dall’esterno sembrava essere sempre la stessa vita, quel piccolo pezzo della loro storia, quel momento aveva determinato un cambiamento nella loro vita. E quello sarebbe stato davvero ‘per sempre’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molto da dire se non che da quando è uscita la clip 10.3 non ho fatto altro che pensare a questo fantomatico incontro tra Marti ed Emma... so here we are!   
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e fatemi sapere che ne pensate e ringrazio chiunque legga e metta anche solo un cuoricino alla storia ^_^  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
